


Watch the Ball Drop.

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Twin Vale Apartments [6]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Anne gets white girl wasted, F/M, Max just wants Anne to get laid, Moth is a doting sweet boy, Mulberry is designated bartender, Twin Vale Apartments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Twin Vale Apartments are having a little party. Anne's shitty boyfriend decides not to show up, so Max decides to be wingwoman and get Anne fucked up so she'll forget about that douche.
Relationships: Anne/Mime | Moth (Working at an Amusement Park), Maxine/Sugar Plum Fairy | Mulberry (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Twin Vale Apartments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707454
Kudos: 12





	Watch the Ball Drop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously based off of a line from the SoundCloud story, and is thus set after Drink it Down but before SoundCloud.

Anne dropped her phone on her bed, tears threatening to spill and run her makeup down her face. Her boyfriend had promised he’d be there for at least a little bit to meet her neighbors and friends, but he just called to blow her off. He always did this crap, choosing anyone else over her unless he had no other options, and Anne was sick of it.

She picked up a tissue, dabbing away the tears before they could send her makeup down her face. She swept her hands over her dress, trying to get it to lay in place, and she left her phone on her bed, heading downstairs. Her hair had taken an hour to get just right, and she’d spent almost as long picking out the perfect dress. She’d matched her lipstick to the dark purple flowers that decorated her light blue dress. It was tight in the chest, but immediately flared out, looking like if she spun it’d show the cute panties she’d picked out for the boyfriend who decided getting drunk with his buddies was more important than seeing his girlfriend all dolled up. Her heels clicked on the tile, and she stopped in the doorway of the event room, taking it in. Someone had brought in what looked like a work bench, and Mulberry was standing behind it, pouring drinks. Maxine was perched on a stool, using the height advantage to look down Mulberry’s shirt. Some of the other neighbors were around, but Anne ignored them, heading straight for her girls.

“Hey hot stuff, come here often?” Mul asked, her elbows on her makeshift bar top. “I could make sure you do,” she whispered, earning her a slap on the arm from Maxine.

Anne leaned over, giving Mul’s cheek a kiss. “You’re sweet, but I’m taken.” She winked, and Max snorted.

Max looked behind Anne, conspicuously checking to see if anyone was following her, then she turned to Anne, a bit of a pitying look on her face. “King Turd of the cockweasels blew you off again?” She whispered, her lips next to Anne’s ear. At Anne’s sad, slow nod, Max turned back to Mulberry. “Hey, sweets, I’m gonna need the strongest thing you can make without it tasting like an industrial solvent for Annie here,” She squeezed Anne, rubbing her arm gently.

“No problem,” Mulberry told them, grabbing a cup and a few bottles. She poured by eye, and only once it was mostly full did she smell it, nodding a little. She picked up a straw and stirred the drink with it, then sat it in front of Anne. “One ‘forget about the butthole’ special, for the pretty lady.”

Anne sniffed it quietly, looking up at Mul with a bit of hesitation. Max squeezed her again, letting go as she whispered “Trust us.”

That was Anne’s first mistake. It tasted good, like some sort of fruit punch mixed with whipped cream and a few other things, but it hit like a truck. She coughed after taking a big sip, Max whacking her on the back. “Holy hell, Mul, that’s strong!” She said, getting only a nod in return. “Alright, alright, fine. But if I throw up, one of you two is making sure I don’t do it on myself.”

Mul’s grin unfurled, looking like the Cheshire Cat. “Of course, Anne, bottoms up.”

Anne turned and looked over the room. A TV was playing some music channel, and a guy with mutton chops and a douchey shirt was arguing with a woman in a ridiculously shiny dress, holding the remote away from her. A few people she’d only seen in passing were talking to Grace and Robert, the landlady and landlord, and Grace seemed in her element, like she was holding court. Warin was talking with his hands to two guys who seemed a little annoyed with him, but Anne couldn’t remember their names. The apartment manager’s boyfriend was sipping at a beer bottle, occasionally responding to the questions the guy in the wheelchair in front of him was asking. Mulberry’s goth brother, despite being unnaturally tall, was nowhere to be seen, and Anne leaned against the bar, just people watching. It was pretty low-key, but it also looked like it’d just started, even though Max and Mul had definitely been down here since at least nine.

Warin laughed, loud enough to draw Anne’s attention, and she watched him drain his cup, wondering what he found so hilarious. He turned toward the makeshift bar, his eyes very obviously checking out Anne on his way over. She sipped her drink, and Warin smiled at her. “Hey, pretty girl,” he said, his words already a little loose. Mul snatched his cup, and he rolled his eyes. “You’re cute too, Mulberry. In like, an ‘I’ll slice your skin off and replace it with taffy’ kind of way.”

Max snorted, trying really hard not to laugh and encourage Warin but failing. She set her drink down, turning toward him. “And me, Casanova?”

Warin squinted, checking her out. “Max, you’re hot in the ‘I’ll punch you in the face and spit on you, but you’ll be into it’ way? Or the chapstick lesbian way, I don’t know.” He nodded to Mul when she handed over his drink, and went back to checking out Anne. “You’re cute in the ‘Sunshine and puppies’ way, I think. Like, the kind of cute shit you see in movies or whatever.”

Anne blushed, and Max leaned in. “She’s taken, cowboy. Go back to your… whatever,” she said, dismissing him with a wave.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look.” He said, rolling his eyes when Max shooed him again. “Sure, sure, I’ll fuck off, whatever.” He grumbled, going back to talking to the other guys.

Anne turned back to Max, giving her a tiny smile, then turned to Mulberry. “Hey, Mul, where’s your brother? This not his scene?” She tried for casual, but with both Max and Mul staring at her, she shook her head. “Stop what you’re thinking, I just like talking to him.”

Mul covered her mouth, giggling slowly turning into obnoxious laughter. She folded behind the bar, covering her face. “Sorry, sorry,” she wheezed, trying to stop laughing. “You’d look like a toddler with curves next to him, though!” She managed to get out, her laughter breaking up words.

Anne sighed, taking another big sip of her drink. “Mul, one of these days, I’m gonna throw you.” When she only laughed harder, barely able to get air in, Anne turned away, checking out the other people that she had no idea about again. None of them seemed particularly interesting, and Anne was already in a sulky mood. She finished her cup, setting it on the bar.

Mul managed to get back to breathing, mixing something new for Anne. “This one, I call it the ‘gargle Blaster’, like the thing in Hitchhiker’s Guide? It definitely gives you a punch in the brain.”

Anne didn't even sniff it this time, just drinking a big gulp. Sure enough, it was definitely alcoholic enough that she was pretty sure it’d be coming back up later. She was starting to feel the first drink, though, and she wanted to completely forget about the guy who chose not to show up. She drank half of it, putting down the cup, and she looked at the door when she heard it open.

Moth had a keg on a dolly, and he was wheeling it in. He smiled at the women at the bar as he stood it up, leaving the keg on the dolly. He took a cup from the stack and filled it from the keg, bringing it over and handing it to the guy who still held the remote like it was his kid. “Here, Oliver, now unclench your ass before it eats your pants. You look high strung as fuck right now.”

Oliver huffed, taking the cup and sipping it. “Whatever, Carol is being a bitch, though. She thinks we should just watch whatever’s on ABC until Dick Clark’s mummified carcass shows up, but that’s fuckin’ wrong, dude. It’s a party, and we need some killer tunes, right?”

Caroline made an angry sound deep in her throat, like decorum was the only thing keeping her from clawing his face from his skull. “Caroline, not Carol, you absolute bumbling shit. Carol’s the name of a woman in her nineties who has like, six cats.”

Oliver nodded, sipping his beer. “Yeah, and that’s why you’re a Carol.”

Caroline let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a yell and stomped across the room, sitting next to Grace.

Anne chugged her drink, her eyes still on Moth as he looked over at Caroline, making sure she was okay. He caught Anne’s eye when he turned to the bar, and he took the last stool, sitting next to Anne. “I like your lipstick,” he said, the corner of his mouth barely quirking into a smile. Mulberry put the cup she’d been pouring something into in front of her brother, squinting at him. He chuckled, blowing her a kiss. “Thank you, my sweet sister, for this liver punch.” He drank it, ignoring the look that Mulberry was trying to burn a hole in his face with.

Anne downed the last of her cup, a blush coming up on her face. The only thing she could think was about how he’d have to have been looking at her lips to notice her lipstick, but it also stood out a lot against her pale face. She dropped the cup, it falling sideways on the bar top.

Max picked it up and set it upright, Noticing Anne’s hands shaking a little bit. Mulberry yanked Moth aside, whispering aggressively in his ear, while Max pulled Anne a little closer. “You alright?” She asked, and Anne nodded. “He’d probably be a better lay than your piece of shit boyfriend, to be honest.” She whispered, straightening up on her stool.

MAX!” Anne whisper yelled, quiet enough to not get everyone’s attention but getting Mul and Moth’s. She waved them away, yanking Max off the stool and away from the majority of the crowd, Oliver having found a place to sit on the floor. “Max, I am a faithful girlfriend, no matter what he does. I’m not gonna climb Moth like a tree, even if he looks really good tonight and even if he’s been staring at my lips, and even if he’s got a really cute laugh, and even—“

Max grabbed Anne’s arms, giving her a slight shake. “Annie, you wanna bang him like a fuckin’ drum. That’s fine, just, y’know, maybe do it tomorrow or whatever. Break up with Captain Assmouse of the S.S. Fucknugget, then test just how bendy that tall fucker is.” Max licked her lips, blowing a kiss to Mulberry. “His sister’s pretty bendy too.”

Anne rolled her eyes, stomping back to the bar. “Fuck off, Max, before I put tabasco in your toothpaste again.” She grumbled. “Mul, I’d like something else to drink before I punch my roommate in the tit, please.”

Moth chuckled, covering his mouth as he laughed. “I get that feeling,” he said, eyeing his scowling sister. “At least you aren’t related to yours.”

Mulberry grabbed a bottle at random, filling the cup half way before capping it and picking up another one. It smelled pretty okay, but when Anne sipped it, it burnt like pure alcohol. Mulberry fluttered her lashes, trying to look innocent. “Since you and my loving big brother both wanna be douchebags, you get base tier drinks.”

Anne sipped her drink, wincing each time but determined to drink it. She was already a little wobbly on her feet, but she kept sipping, desperate to not think about her boyfriend, which was harder with Moth sitting next to her again, drinking what smelled like straight gin without any outward reaction.

Over the next hour, Anne had a few more drinks and talked to whoever came up to the bar, including Grace, who had the driest martini Anne had ever seen. It’d be impressive if it wasn’t disgusting, she thought.

Warin was her savior when he came up for a refill, giving Anne the opportunity to pivot Grace into talking to him instead. Anne stumbled over to an arm chair, nursing her drink and debating losing her shoes. It finally hit 11:30 and Oliver relented the remote to Caroline, who immediately put on ABC. Her and Robert were the only ones who seemed interested in it at all, discussing Dick Clark like he was a national treasure.

When Moth walked by, he looked over at her. Anne’s bare feet were tucked up on the chair with her toenails painted the same light blue and purple as her dress. Her finger nails were a French tip manicure with purple and blue flowers, though, and all of her nails looked professional. He took the seat next to her, looking at her nails. He leaned in, talking quietly to avoid Caroline or anyone else interjecting. “I like your manicure, it’s really…. you, I guess?” He said, giving her a bit of a smile. “Do you do that yourself?”

She explained about polish stamps and how she did it for a few minutes, surprised his attention didn’t wane at all. She took his hand, considering his nails, then told him, “I could do something cool for you with your nails, maybe like black with a few dots of dark glitter, and a tiny skull right here?” She tapped her nail on his, practically folding his hand in hers. When she realized they were holding hands, she immediately let go, grabbing her drink. “Sorry, I’m not trying to be handsy, I’m just a little drunk and a little stressed and a little—“

He cut her off with a laugh, waving his hand like clearing away her complaints. “Anne, don’t worry. I know holding hands is basically like fifth base now or whatever, but that’s probably the least handsy anyone’s been with me. Fuck, Oliver’s straight and he’s grabbed my dick before. I mean, he thought it was fake or something, and it was through my pants, but still.”

Seizing onto the conversation change, Anne leaned closer. “So, what’s up with Oliver and Caroline, are they like, related? Are they just roommates? Do they hate fuck?” Anne grinned wider when he laughed, coughing to cover it up when Caroline and Robert looked over.

He whispered back to Anne, his lips almost against her ear. “They say they’re roommates, but I’m pretty sure they hate fuck pretty regularly. You can always tell because Oliver’s less of a little shit to her the next day, and she doesn’t look like she’s debating turning him into roast douche.”

Anne snorted, lowering her cup. “Oh gosh, really?” She asked, her face a little red. She could feel his laughter on her cheek, and it only made her go redder. She chugged the rest of the drink, dropping the cup onto the floor in front of her chair.

Moth nodded, taking her cup. “Yeah, definitely,” he said as he stood, throwing away the empty cups. Maxine and Mulberry skipped in front of him on the way back and squished in together on the chair he’d sat in before, making him stand.

Anne drifted out of focus, staring at Moth and Warin’s taller roommate as they talked. She was only brought back to focus by Max shoving a champagne flute in her hand. “Ball’s about to drop, you better pick a good one to smooch at midnight.” She whispered, winking. Everyone else had migrated toward the TV, but Max and Mul were still cozy in their chair. Anne slipped her feet back into her shoes, squeezing into the crowd close enough to be able to stand and see the TV despite being so short.

She chanted along with everyone else, feeling her legs wobble under her. At “2!” She moved, grabbing the nearest shirt. At “1!” She pulled, feeling the person duck down, and she looked away from the TV, a very amused Moth looking straight into her eyes. She raised her hands, cupping his face, and immediately kissed him, her drunk brain telling her to stick her tongue in his mouth. He kissed her back, cupping her head, and only broke the kiss when Warin clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good choice, dude!” Warin yelled, his volume control gone long before the champagne came out.

Anne stumbled back, using Warin as a distraction for the second time that night. She managed to make it most of the way to her chair, not missing the two staring at her. “I will lock you out if you so much as breathe in my direction, Maxine.” She hissed, losing her shoes again. She tucked up in the chair, picking up her champagne and downing it, her blush slowly fading to a light pink.

Mulberry leaned over, already sat in Max’s lap. “If you two don’t get married and have like 5 babies named after fruit or some shit, I’ll eat my shoe.”

Anne huffed, grabbing her shoes. “I hate both of you, I hope you know that.” She stood up too quickly, and her stomach lurched. She’d eaten a light dinner before coming down, and the drinks were not agreeing with her. She made it to the door before she had to run, dropping her shoes, to throw up in the trash can just outside.

She felt a hand on her back, and Moth had her shoes dangling from the fingers of his other hand. “Hey, I saw you running and I just wanted to check on you. Need some help getting upstairs?”

Anne gave a pathetic little nod before throwing up again, her complicated updo the only thing keeping her from puking into her own hair.

He let her breathe for a little bit, just stroking her back, until she’d stopped retching for a little bit. He moved with her cautiously towards the elevator, keeping her tucked against his side, very carefully guiding her back to her apartment.

He tossed her shoes next to the door after she managed to unlock it, and he walked her to the bathroom. She fell to her knees, retching into the toilet before he could do anything. He rubbed her back, and she lifted her head from the bowl long enough to whimper out “Unzip me?”

He carefully unzipped her dress, not quite sure what to do. She seemed really out of it, and he was purposefully not checking her out because of it. He left her for a minute, poking his head into her room. A nightgown and comfortable looking panties were on her dresser, and he brought them back to her. “I grabbed these?” He said, holding up the panties with a deep blush and the nightgown.

When she stopped throwing up, she let him help her stand. “Help me change,” she slurred, voice raw from throwing up. He stared over her shoulder as he helped her slide off her dress, holding her hand and other arm to keep her balanced as she unhooked the front clasp of her bra and slid it off, and he closed his eyes when she bent over to take off her panties. She was laughing, and he almost looked but avoided it. It felt uncomfortable, like opening the nudes folder on someone else’s phone, so he only handed her the clothes, keeping his hold on her arms instead.

She managed to dress herself, more or less, and Moth lowered her to the floor. He took her laundry and tossed it into her hamper, letting her curl around the toilet. He grabbed one of her pillows at random to bring to her, along with one of the throw blankets he’d seen on her couch. She looked kind of adorable with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm, and he fought the urge to kiss her forehead. Instead, he spent time carefully picking out bobby pins from her hair, letting it all down. He raked his nails through her hair, trying to convince her scalp to relax, then he grabbed one of Maxine’s scrunchies and put her hair up into a very lazy bun. It’d be enough to keep her hair out of the toilet, probably, but comfortable enough for her to sleep in.

When she finally curled up with the pillow and blanket, he grabbed the Tylenol from a shelf, setting the bottle in front of her, and placed a glass of water next to it. He tugged the blanket to cover her better, then backed out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

He tried to sneak out, feeling pretty good about having taken care of Anne, but that was ruined when the elevator doors opened, revealing Mulberry and Max, both weighed down with armfuls of bottles. He blushed hard, giving a tiny wave, then moved quickly to his door, ducking into the kitchen. The girls were both giving him forced-innocent looks, and he flipped them both off.

He drank his own glass of water, ignoring them until he finished it. “Alright, fuck, I just got Anne comfy so she can sleep it off next to the toilet. Nothing happened, stop looking at me like that. I’m not a fucking minute man.”

Mul and Max set to putting the bottles back in their places in the liquor cabinet, not saying anything, and the silence dragged on, weighing on Moth’s nerves. “I didn’t even look at her when she got changed, I’m not a creep.”

Mul started laughing, then Max joined in. They both were making the other laugh harder, and Moth left, leaving them to laugh obnoxiously in between yelling the names of fruits at each other.


End file.
